


Правильно связанный подарок

by chubush



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День рождения Мерлина проходит непредсказуемо. Но его это только радует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правильно связанный подарок

Мерлин гордо оглядел свою работу. Обнаженный Люк, раскрытый, тщательно зафиксированный и с кляпом. Это же мечта! А вернее — подарок. «Что ты хочешь в подарок?» — ведь так звучал утром его вопрос. И Люк получил вполне ожидаемый ответ — Мерлин сообщил, что его лучший подарок уже с ним. А потом добавил, что всегда мечтал связать мужа. На это Люк расхохотался и полчаса допрашивал, как именно его собираются связать, после чего пообещал исполнить любую фантазию. Жаль, что день рождения только раз в году.

Мерлин наклонился и чмокнул головку члена Люка. Член слегка дернулся. Люк глазами показал, что ждет активных действий.

— Мне не хватает твоего чудесного голоса. Как дойдем до стонов, я избавлю тебя от кляпа.

Признаться, Мерлин наслушался комментариев, пока связывал и фиксировал Люка. Кляп пришелся кстати.

— Но все-таки кляп — гениальное изобретение.

И тут раздался голос Колеса-Призрака, полный радостного смущения:

— С днем рождения, папа! Извини, что я опоздал. Правда, подарок будет завтра.

Мерлин отвлекся от растягивания Люка.

— Извинения только за опоздание? А тебя не смущает, что мы голые и заняты делом?

— Можно я к вам присоединюсь?

— Неожиданно. Я думал, тебе не нравится Люк.

— Нравится. Очень. Я просто не знал, как сказать.

Призрак убежденно произнес:

— Я помогу вам. Это будет приятно.

Люк бешено вращал глазами и что-то мычал. Мерлин успокаивающе погладил его по бедру.

— Сегодня мне разрешено применять любые устройства для удовольствия, а ты ведь устройство.

Призрак радостно заискрился.

— На этот раз я соглашусь с таким определением.

Он уменьшился и подлетел к стоящему члену Люка. Тот настороженно следил за всеми действиями, но что-то сделать или сказать не мог. Призрак завис над головкой и начал медленно опускаться. Мерлин понял, что он задумал.

«Молодец! Весь в отца. Да и вкус у нас схожий».

Призрак опустился до упора, чуть уменьшился в размерах и начал медленно пульсировать. Люк изогнулся и застонал.

— Эй, меня подождите. Быстрые какие!

Взгляд Люка был жарким и немного сумасшедшим. Похоже, Призрак дарит ему удовольствие, как и обещал.

— Не беспокойся. Я не дам Люку кончить. Мы ждем тебя. Но ты поторопись!

— В мой день рождения меня торопят во время секса с моим мужем!

Мерлин нанес смазку на свой член и усмехнулся. День рождения выходил совершенно непредсказуемым. И это было чудесно!


End file.
